For Your Own Good
by ImAWriter8
Summary: AN: This is my first fic on this website I hope you enjoy, feedback is much appreciated. Dean finds out John has been beating Sam when he's not around, includes hurt!Sam and Protective!Dean. Here, Dean is allowed to go out with his friends and has a pretty active social life, John needs someone as his punching bag, hunting isn't cutting it. A 2 shot, maybe 3. Rated M to be safe.


AN: This is my first fic on this website, soooo yeah. I don't really know what else to say... enjoy, reviews are much appreciated (always looking for ways to get better!).

Summary: Dean finds out John has been beating Sam, includes hurt!Sam and Protective!Dean.

The first time it happened was when Sam was 10, nobody knew, not even his older brother Dean. Nobody noticed that Sam had bruises on his back. He did a very good job at not wincing in pain when Dean playfully clapped him on the back at breakfast. Sam hid the evidence for 6 months, made sure nobody found out that his Dad, John, was beating him.

Dean soon got suspicious, he noticed Sam not being able to sit upright and he walked with a slight limp. Sam became more closed off, even though he sometimes complained about it, Dean found the lack of noise uncomfortable. He knew something was up, Dean was sure Sam wouldn't tell him anything if he asked so he decided to spy on his little brother.

 **~~~Time Skip~~~**

* * *

Dean went to his room to change before 'leaving'. He left his bedroom window open just in case and unlocked the living room window. He opened the curtains just a little so he could peek,

"Bye Dad, see ya later Sam, I'll be home by curfew!" Dean shouted as he walked out the front door.

10 minutes after Dean left, Sam heard the dreaded words that had been spoken too many times before,

"Sam! It's time! Get your useless ass here NOW" Yelled his father. Sam knew what would happen if he didn't come, he'd tried it before and ended up being literally dragged out of the room. Sam crept out of his room and saw both his dad and tormentor in the swaying figure of a drunk man. Dean watched through the slightly open curtains as his dad took his belt off. Sam knew it would be much worse if he didn't cooperate. Dean watched in horror as his little brother took his shirt off revealing bruises and cuts all over, Dean was frozen as his dad raised the belt and slurred,

"This is fer your own good!" Before bringing the belt down on Sam. He tried to not scream in pain, knowing if he did his tormentor would only hit him harder, but the exclamation escaped his mouth,

"Aahhhhh!" As soon as the belt hit Sam, Dean first snapped out of his frozen state, then went into full big brother mode, he barged through the unlocked window,

"Sammy!" His dad was shocked for a second, his drunk mind couldn't process what was happening when it did he yelled,

"Dean, get out. GET OUT!" Dean refused to move, standing protectively in front of his little brother.

"How long has this been going on?" Dean was at a stage of anger so extreme, he felt calm. Sam was the one to answer,

"Six, six months." He looked up at Dean, his eyes filled with tears and glazed with pain. At that point Dean realized something,

 _What kind of brother am I?! Six months! For six fucking months,_ Sam _was being beaten and I didn't notice shit! I was too busy hunting and training to notice that Dad was doing god knows what to_ ** _MY_** _little brother!_

It was finally when his Dad said,

"Sam stop being a baby! Man up and face me! You make me do this if you weren't so goddamn bad at hunting I wouldn't be doing this! You're a worthless piece of shit!" His words were harsh, they cut through the young boy easily, like a hot knife through butter. He couldn't hold the tears back anymore. The dam that endured 6 months of pain and abuse had finally been broken. Everything came pouring out at once Sam started crying and Dean was brought back to reality, using his anger as fuel he punched his father in the face, the man had no balance, he sank to floor easily,

"Don't even try getting up, and if you hurt my brother again, so help me _God_ , you'll regret it. I swear. You. Will. Regret. It." Dean had a lot of respect for his father, but Sammy always came first, no matter what. With one final death glare to his father, he immediately focused all this attention on Sam,

"Hey, hey Sammy," he whispered softly as he wrapped his arms around him, "it's okay, I've got you. C'mon lets go to my room," Sam didn't budge, he just stood there his arms around Dean's neck. His face pressed against Dean's chest. Dean felt his t-shirt getting wet from the tears, "Sammy, let's go to my room." This time he made his voice firm but soft at the same time, a skill he had mastered long ago. Sam nodded into Dean's shirt, he looked up at his big brother with those puppy dog eyes and that's when Dean knew he would do anything for his baby brother.

It was hard, nearly impossible, to say no to those puppy dog eyes, they were full of pain, sadness, but also hope and love. The feeling behind those eyes was so genuine, it made you just want to make all the pain from them go away, whatever it took, you had to have a heart of stone to not want that.


End file.
